1. Technical Field
This application relates to medical instruments for cutting tissue with high pressure fluid, and method of using such instruments in surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional instruments for cutting tissue, for example the scalpel, have known limitations and drawbacks which have spurred development of new instrumentation incorporating the latest technology. One such technology, the use of high pressure fluid to cut tissue, provides various benefits to the surgeon. For example, fluid cutters are inherently self-cooling and therefore minimize heat generated at the surgical site. Unlike many laser and electrosurgical tools, fluid cutters can be more readily controlled so as to minimize damage to surrounding tissue.
Fluid jet cutters focus pressurized fluid in the form of high pressure fluid stream which is directed by the operator to impact desired tissue. When impacted by the high pressure fluid stream, soft tissue is emulsified then suctioned from the surgical site. Laser and electrosurgical cutting instruments, in contrast, typically fragment tissue by ablation or electrothermal dissolution which may cause undesirable damage to surrounding tissue.
Surgical cutting procedures often require suctioning or aspiration of the surgical site to maintain proper visualization by the surgeon. Aspiration of the surgical site during these surgical procedures is generally performed by an assistant to the surgeon. Fluid cutting instruments that incorporate aspiration and removal of fragmented tissue from the surgical site eliminate the need for the aforementioned assistant.
It would be desirable to provide a fluid cutting instrument which shields or deflects surrounding tissue. It would also be desirable to maintain the maximum amount of space available at the operative site by limiting the number and size of the instruments necessary to perform the surgical procedure.